In the traditional dual charging gun system for electric car charging, the maximum output energy or output power of the dual charging guns is half of the output energy or output power of the entire system. When the dual charging guns are outputting electric power, if the battery connected with the output of one of the dual guns is almost fully charged, the system will not provide the redundant energy to another gun but continues outputting electric power or stops outputting electric power while another gun still performs charging with only half of the output energy or output power of the entire system, such that half of the output energy or output power is idle and cannot be employed efficiently.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a technical solution which can solve the problem of frequent idleness of the redundant output energy or output power of the traditional dual charging gun system.